metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for deletion/Smashing...Live!
Smashing...Live! *'Delete' Article is for a soundtrack album with... one Metroid-related track on it. Otherwise it's merely another page filled with only semi-relevant-to-Metroid information. Die. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:39, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :*'Addendum' I support RAN's idea (below). --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:59, May 7, 2013 (UTC) *'Delete' Per above. Mr. Anon (talk) 01:07, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :*'Addendum' Ran1 offers a good compromise that we could go with. Mr. Anon (talk) 22:21, May 7, 2013 (UTC) *'Delete and merge': Perhaps it should be considered that a merge with Depth of Brinstar is a better option than outright deleting this. This may not seem notable to have an article by itself, but the information in this article is still of value and would definitely aid in expanding the content of the Depth of Brinstar article. --'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 20:55, May 7, 2013 (UTC) *'Delete and merge' with Depth of Brinstar for reasons outlined above. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:13, May 8, 2013 (UTC) *'Keep' Only official live performance of a Metroid score that I'm aware of (unlike the huge treatment the Zelda series has been receiving in symphony) and released worldwide to the entirety of Nintendo's various magazine subscribers. In addition, deleting or merging the content removes the ability of the users to locate content based on categories, effectively dulling the projects to cover merchandise, etc. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 06:03, May 8, 2013 (UTC) *'Merge': These two articles have significantly related content and are too short on their own; they would work together better if they were the same article. Since the title of the performance that contained "Depth of Brinstar" was "Smashing...Live!", I believe that Depth of Brinstar should be redirected to Smashing...Live! rather than the other way around, as "Smashing...Live!" is the more inclusive title, but either way would work. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 18:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Comments *'Comment' You've failed to follow the RfD instructions. Regarding the subject, the percentage of Metroid content in this CD is roughly equivalent to the the game's Metroid content. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 06:00, May 7, 2013 (UTC) **'Coment' Samus is a major character in the Smash Bros series, appearing in every game, and the Metroid series has had numerous series. This isn't too notable even for the Smash Bros series, let alone Metroid. Mr. Anon (talk) 15:17, May 7, 2013 (UTC) *'Comment' Notability is subjective, but this was an official live performance in Japan. As you should know, the disc was made free to all ONM and NP subscribers. It's actually one of the most notable packaged items out of the run of both magazines, being significantly fuller than the Twilight Princess soundtrack cd that was included later. I don't get why the pair of you keep doing these types of things. It seems to be the entirety of the edits you both are making, and in my opinion, is becoming a large disservice to our readers. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 16:46, May 7, 2013 (UTC) **'Comment' Notability is not "subjective", this is not relevant to Metroid. Pikachu plays prominent roles with Samus in Subspace Emmissary, but it certainly does not warrant an article. As RAN1 pointed out, any information on this article relevant to Metroid can be included in the article for the respective track and stage. Finally, if you oppose deletion, please state so, instead of suggesting our presence on our wiki is a "disservice to our readers". Mr. Anon (talk) **'Comment' Also, if you have a personal objection to deletion, it would be best to explicitly state so in the voting section above. Mr. Anon (talk) 02:23, May 8, 2013 (UTC) *'Comment' And you have failed to realize that I am not perfect. Keep in mind I do know how to properly propose an RfD, it was late at night. And please stop trying to tell us how to edit. That is all. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:26, May 7, 2013 (UTC) **'Further comment' If you guys don't mind, please take the non-relevant chitchat to the appropriate user talk pages. Thanks. --'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 20:55, May 7, 2013 (UTC) *'Comment' Notability is subjective, and I found it much more impartial to observe that rather than simply disagree and state that the soundtrack is notable. (You'll notice that I opted to show rather than tell.) Lastly, there's no reason to push me to vote. That should come after commenting if one is being fair to hearing an argument. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 05:58, May 8, 2013 (UTC) *'Comment': CB, with regard to your keep vote, how would merging this to Depths of Brinstar hurt the content of the wiki? This album contains only one Metroid theme out of a plethora of other songs, and mentioning all of the information that applies to the album to the page for the song should resolve that problem. Also, could you please clarify how merging the content hurts category navigation? Thanks. --'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 17:45, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :*'Comment' Retaining individual articles for individual subjects allows them to be categorized appropriately. Regarding the content, I think there could be much more added, however (as far as I am aware) none of us are qualified to write in-depth about music. As a result, most of the score articles are very lacking. Perhaps if the right editor came along, or if the Metroid Metal community could assist, they might be more viable, informative, and even fascinating articles. In any case, stubs are not a justification for deletion. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 18:27, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::*You raise a good point that the music articles can be expanded with information about their composition, however I don't believe that can make this article any larger and more Metroid-relevant. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:21, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::*I don't think the problem is so much that it's a stub as that it goes way too far out in terms of the Metroid series; most of this seems to have originated at SmashWiki, but even if we brought in the content from there it's mostly irrelevant to Metroid. Depths of Brinstar is by all means related to Metroid, but taking that and going to the entire album is unwarranted, in my opinion. I'd like to hear more about this aspect from you, CB, before any decisions are made regarding this RfD. I don't want to make it seem like I'm picking you out, but you are the only one who is vying for a merge keep and I'd like to hear any arguments you have on this first. --'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 21:29, May 8, 2013 (UTC) *'Comment' Roy, if by "relevant to the Metroid series" you mean "relevant to the Metroid canon," then no. The score articles will never have anything to say about the plot and will never lend any insight into it. They are however, far beyond "relevant," a major facet of the Metroid series. Games are, after all, the intersection of visual art, literature, music, and interactivity. There remains much to be said about each composition. Objective facts about the various compositions that I'm incapable of evaluating where to even begin with as a visual artist. Someone else will be, sometime, and if the articles do not exist at the time that such a qualified musician comes around here then we lose out on that contribution. :RAN, I'm not entirely sure what you mean about SmashWiki and maybe you could clarify, but I agree that whatever they have is probably mostly not useful. The article should describe the physical merchandise and the 1/15th of it's content that pertains to us. Perhaps even information about the original performance, if anyone can locate information on that. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 07:00, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I was saying that this album is only 1% relevant to Metroid. It isn't like how Barbarella is relevant to the band Duran Duran, who got their name from the film's antagonist, or To Kill a Mockingbird to the Boo Radleys. If we're going to cover this album on the wiki, which we will, we should only do it on the Depth of Brinstar song, for the same reason that we don't make articles for things like Griffin b/c of Griffin-class frigate. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 12:28, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::CB, what I mean is the entire album is one dedicated to SSBM, and aside from the Depths of Brinstar song isn't related to the Metroid series. I still haven't seen anything from you regarding why it's essential to the wiki even though it's purely SSBM aside from the song. To clarify, just because we have the article of the song does not mean that the article of the album needs to stay with it as well, as most content regarding the album can simply be included with the Depths of Brinstar article as a subsection. That's what I'm talking about when I say SmashWiki-related content. --'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 19:02, May 9, 2013 (UTC) *'Comment' I hadposted above in my voting premise, "...deleting or merging the content removes the ability of the users to locate content based on categories, effectively dulling the projects to cover merchandise, etc." And to reiterate an earlier point, the subject contains a roughly equivalent percentage (1/15th) of original Metroid content as the three Super Smash Bros. games. Why would being a Super Smash Bros. disc preclude this subject but not the games? We've got other articles such as the official calendars that contains 1/6th-1/12th Metroid content. The merchandise categories on wikis are immensely helpful to collectors looking to learn about products, especially to ascertain what is licensed and what may be a knock-off. Given that the merchandise is an additional facet of the series, it ought to fall under our scope. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 13:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :*'Comment' Let's quit it with the "notability calculus" being applied here. In the general Smash Bros series, Samus fully appears as a character in all three games, Ridley has two forms as bosses in SSE (more than any other series), and has had 5 stages, more than the majority of series in Smash Bros. Clearly, Smash Bros as a whole is notable enough to be mentioned on this site. The subject of this article, however, is only relevant as to a Smash Bros version of a Metroid song being performed at a live orchestra. That's 3 degrees of separation away from the main Metroid series. Smash Bros is already near the border of Metroid-relevant content (and though safely within, I think there's already some content that could be trimmed down in those articles or transfered to SmashWiki). Metroid songs being covered in Smash Bros are at the border. An orchestration of Smash bros that includes a Smash Bros cover of a Metroid song is fairly outside of the relevance region of this wiki. An similar example would be having an article on Super Mario RPG simply because Samus has a cameo in it. Mr. Anon (talk) 05:05, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Bump. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:56, May 15, 2013 (UTC) *'Comment' Roy, there's no reason to bump or push this at anyone. The conversation stopped being fruitful once we were asked to quit being objective. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 20:59, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :The bump was meant to remind admins of this thing's existence and take some sort of action. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:38, May 17, 2013 (UTC) This seemed to just come to a sudden halt, but I don't think the discussion was finished when it did. I'm looking at the consensus, and it says delete and merge, but the discussion here shows no sign of approving closure. I really was not interested in whether or not this stayed or went, so I probably will not get too involved, but I'll just throw my own two cents to move this thing along and get it finished. I'm looking at this article and thinking there's really not that much Metroid relevant stuff to it, but like CB said the right contributor can come along and boost the content extensively. Since this will probably not be a high-traffic page, I think it's safe for it to stay. I don't think viewers will be astonished that we have an article about an SSB album with a Metroid song in it. --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 19:37, May 18, 2013 (UTC)